Calurosa ¿Noche de invierno en Suna?
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Sasuke ama a Gaara, y Gaara ama a Sasuke; pero ellos no saben lo que siente el otro. ¿Que pasara cuando por parte de un acuerdo de amistad Sasuke y los otros novatos tengan que pasar unas noches en Suna y dormir en la casa de los hermanos Sabaku No? Sasuke x Gaara YAOI... Re-editado el 6 Oct 2013
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, etc…**

_Aclaraciones:  
>Mayor para Sasuke, menor para Gaara.<br>Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.<br>Lo que está entre —Guiones largos— son pequeñas acotaciones._

Fanfic Re-editado para una mejor lectura el día 6 de Octubre 2013 ^^ *Sí estás leyendo este aviso por primera vez, leer desde el primer capítulo*

_Capítulo I_

****POV´S Gaara****

Es invierno aquí en Suna, y los novatos de la aldea de la hoja están aquí.

Razón: Tsunade la Hokage, los envió para que refuercen los lazos de... ¿amistad? entre Suna y Konoha, sobre todo después de la guerra que hubo entre ambas aldeas...

Y a mí... eso me da igual. Lo único que me interesa es que ESE novato también está aquí.

¿De quién hablo?...

De Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico tan parecido a mí y con el que pelee en la aldea de la hoja. Ese chico al que quería matar y no dejar huella de él en este mundo, ese chico con una mirada idéntica a la mía en cuanto a emociones se refiere. Ese chico al que dejé de odiar, al que dejé de querer matar de un momento a otro, ese chico que desde en un principio cuando lo conocí me hizo sentir extraño de solo pensar en él. Y ahora que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, pude averiguar qué es este sentimiento. Lo sé a pesar de no haberlo sentido antes, lo sé, pero me niego a aceptarlo.

¿Por qué negarme a la aceptación?...

Porque no me sirve de nada aceptarlo, porque si no soy correspondido... ¿para qué aceptarlo? Es mejor ignorar y callar...

****POV´S Normal****

El pelirrojo veía a todos los ninja de Konoha llegar, entrando por las puertas de su aldea, pero al posar su mirada en cierto ojinegro del clan Uchiha, su corazón comenzó a palpitar mucho más rápido, tanto que sentía que se le saldría por la boca, pero tenía que auto controlarse; y vaya que lo consiguió muy bien...

En cuanto a Sasuke... Él no quería estar allí, no quería poner un pie en Suna, y no quería ver a ESE chico que le hacía sonrojarse al verlo, a ese chico que cada noche le quitaba el sueño cuando soñaba que se besaban, que se tocaban, que terminaban... Haciendo el amor.

De solo recordar cada sueño y fantasía, el sonrojo amenazaba con aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas...

****POV´S Sasuke****

Maldita sea...  
>Maldita Hokage...<br>Maldito acuerdo de amistad…  
>Y maldita guerra que nos hicieron estar hoy aquí.<p>

Lo intenté… De verdad que hice hasta lo imposible por no venir, pero esa maldita vieja borracha tenía que encontrar la manera de mandarme aquí, y... ¡lo logró!

Estoy aquí en Suna, viéndolo a ÉL:

Sabaku no Gaara. Ese chico que me pone nervioso, que hace que me sonroje, que me hace soñar cosas nada decorosas para un chico de mi edad. Ay ya empecé a recordar esos sueños...

Muy bien, respiro profundo.

Estaré bien, además Kakashi está aquí; es lo único que la vieja fósil de Tsunade hizo bien: Enviar a Kakashi a cuidarnos.

Bueno ya nada puedo hacer, ya estoy aquí... En Suna. Ya que...

Por lo menos Kakashi-sensei ya sabe lo que siento por Gaara. Porque SI lo acepto, estoy enamorado de él ¿Y qué? No me avergüenza admitirlo, lo único que me avergüenza es el hecho de como Kakashi se enteró de todo...

Maldito sueño indecoroso ¿Porque tenía que llegar Kakashi de visita a mi casa, justo cuando estaba soñando eso? ¿Y por qué tengo que hablar dormido? ¿Y por qué rayos no toca antes de entrar?

Como sea…

Eso ya no tiene importancia. El punto es, que desde aquel día Kakashi lo sabe todo, así que supongo que él me ayudara a sobre llevar esto...Supongo. Más le vale ayudarme.

Doy un suspiro…  
>Ahí viene Gaara con sus hermanos...<p>

****POV´S Normal****

Sasuke trataba de controlar su nerviosismo cuando Gaara comenzó a acercarse a ellos, sin saber que Gaara hacía lo mismo: El pelirrojo trataba de ocultar lo que sentía al estar cerca del Uchiha.

Tal vez... Si los dos se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos del otro...  
>Las cosas serían diferentes...<p>

_**_=CONTINUARA=_**_

Primer capítulo re-editado.

Sí lo sé, no cambió mucho el asunto, pero de hecho solo estoy arreglando ortografía y demás, espero que comprendan, después de todo, es por ustedes, para que disfruten de una buena lectura ^^

Nos leemos en los próximos capítulos ;)

¿Review?  
>*Nota: Sí están registrados y ya comentaron este capi, lo más seguro es que no puedan comentarlo de nuevo, sí es así… Solo desconéctense, y comenten como comentario Anónimo, solo pongan el nombre de su cuenta para que más adelante las reconozca. Sí les pasa lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos, comenten igual como Anónimo*<br>Fin de la nota. Gracias por leer…


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Ya saben…  
>Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto .-.<strong>

_Aclaraciones:  
>Mayor para Sasuke, menor para Gaara.<br>Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.<br>Lo que está entre —Guiones largos— son pequeñas acotaciones._

Fanfic Re-editado para una mejor lectura el día 6 de Octubre 2013 ^^ *Sí estás leyendo este aviso por primera vez, leer desde el primer capítulo*

_Capitulo II_

Gaara junto con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, y con su maestro Baki, se acercaban a los 9 novatos y a Kakashi...

-Sean bienvenidos a Suna, espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado- dijo Baki de manera servicial.

-Gracias. Esta visita será de mucha ayuda para fortalecer los lazos de amistad y confianza- dijo con suma tranquilidad Kakashi.

-Eso esperamos. Bien... Vengan, los llevaremos a nuestra casa, será allí donde se quedaran estos días- dijo Temari, sorprendiendo un poco a los 9 chicos de Konoha, ya que los novatos no sabían que se hospedarían en la casa de los hermanos Sabaku no, Solo Kakashi sabía este detalle y por alguna razón había olvidado decírselo a los chicos...

-Ah sí, había olvidado decirles chicos...: Nos hospedaremos en la casa Sabaku no- dijo Kakashi sonriendo felizmente, mientras que 8 chicos lo veían cansadamente con una gota resbalando por su cabeza, y el noveno chico —es decir Sasuke— lo veía con una mirada asesina, cosa que el peliplata notó, pero le restó importancia, haciendo enojar aún más al Uchiha.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" maldijo Sasuke con enojo.

-Pues vamos a casa- dijo Kankuro mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto con Baki, seguidos de todos los demás...

En el transcurso del camino, las cosas iban... Bien. Al menos para casi todos.

Naruto, Kiba y Chouji, hablaban animadamente con Kankuro de cosas sin importancia.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata, hablaban cosas de chicas con Temari.

Shikamaru y Shino solo caminaban en silencio, ajenos a las pláticas de los demás.

Baki y Kakashi iban platicando acerca de ciertos arreglos entre las aldeas.

Gaara solo caminaba en total silencio a lado de su maestro.

Y Sasuke, pues el... Caminaba a un lado atrás de Kakashi, parecía niño pequeño que no quiere despegarse de su padre. Cosa que nadie notó, solo el pelirrojo.

"Es tan tierno, bueno... Al menos él tiene a alguien que lo quiere" pensó tristemente Gaara mientras agachaba un poco su mirada, la cual reflejo la tristeza de su pensamiento, cosa que Sasuke notó de inmediato ya que por momentos veía fugazmente al Jinchuruki.

"¿Qué le pasa a Gaara? Se puso triste, pero... ¿Por qué? Quisiera hablar con él, pero... ¿y si él no quiere hablar? Mejor me quedo aquí, atrás de Kakashi... ¡Rayos! Soy patético" pensaba el pequeño azabache sintiéndose ridículo por no poder hablarle a Gaara.

Él camino transcurrió con calma, hasta que todos llegaron a casa de los Sabaku No...

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida que preparamos para ustedes... —avisó, dirigiéndose a los ninja de la Hoja— Gaara, Kankuro y Temari les mostraran sus habitaciones- concluyó Baki, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Bueno... Las chicas vengan conmigo- pidió Temari para luego irse por uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión, seguida por las 3 kunoichis que ya caminaban sin temor y con suma tranquilidad, pues le habían tomado confianza a la chica.

-De acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei venga conmigo, el resto vaya con Gaara- dijo Kankuro mientras se iba por otro pasillo con el peliplata, quien ya había sacado su libro y seguía a Kankuro con el libro pegado a la cara… como siempre.

En cuanto a los novatos...

Los 5 chicos —excluyendo a Sasuke— observaban con... ¿Desconfianza? A Gaara, quien sonrió levemente con cierta malicia.

-Tranquilos, no voy a matarlos... Aún- soltó el pelirrojo, sonriendo divertidamente y causando un sobresalto en todos, excepto en el Uchiha, quien sonrió un poco...

"Me gusta su maligno humor" pensó tranquilamente Sasuke, divertido de ver la reacción de todos con las palabras del Jinchuruki.

-Descuiden, no nos matara, porque apuesto que si quisiera matarnos ya lo hubiera hecho... ¿O me equivoco, Gaara?- preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo un poco de medio lado.

-Exactamente. Tú sí me conoces Sasuke- respondió el pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

-Síganme- fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de perderse por un pasillo, seguido del azabache que sonreía un poco.

La pequeña escena dejó sorprendidos y extrañados a los otros cinco chicos, quienes optaron solo por dar un suspiro y seguir a su compañero y a Gaara...

Ya después de unos minutos, los seis jóvenes de la Hoja seguían con calma al ninja de Suna atravez de los pasillos de la casa.

-Aquí es- dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta, causando un sobresalto en ahora solo cuatro chicos, pues esta vez la excepción no solo fue Sasuke, sino Naruto también dejo de tenerle miedo al notar que el Sabaku no… Era como el Uchiha y no les haría nada, solo tal vez molestarlos un poco, como ya había hecho.

-¿Les importaría si durmieran dos chicos en una sola habitación?- preguntó Gaara viendo a los novatos, obteniendo la atención de todos.

-No hay problema- contestó tranquilamente Kiba, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Akamaru solo ladraba levemente, pues el cachorro sí seguía algo asustado.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema- contestó Shino con su típica frialdad.

-No importa- contestó Chouji comiendo papitas.

-Como sea- dijo desganadamente Shikamaru.

-No importa, ¡será divertido! ¿Verdad Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto con su habitual alegría, a lo que el azabache rodó los ojos, bufando un poco.

-Hmp... Yo no dormiría contigo aunque me costara la vida- dijo Sasuke con maldad pero a la vez en serio.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- respondió el rubio con cascaditas en sus ojos, mirando triste a su compañero.

-Sí gustan, puedo darles habitaciones separadas a ustedes dos- dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿No es mucha molestia?- preguntó el Uchiha mirando al pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, no es molestia- contestó Gaara mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, quien sostuvo la aquamarin mirada.

Y solo por ese instante que los chicos se miraron a los ojos, ambos jóvenes casi se sonrojan, por lo que Gaara desvió la mirada hacia el resto de los chicos, y Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia su rubio compañero.

-Bien... parece que no voy a tener que soportarte- dijo el azabache sonriendo malignamente, molestando al Uzumaki para disimular.

-¡OYE! —Gritó ofendido— Hmp, haz lo que quieras. Oye Gaara, ¿entonces no me podría quedar con alguien más?- preguntó el Uzumaki con cara de cachorrito mirando al ojiaquamarin.

-Si a los demás no les importa a mí tampoco. Además podrían caber todos en una sola habitación, pero los pongo en diferentes habitaciones para su comodidad- respondió Gaara, pero gracias a lo dicho... A Naruto, Kiba y Chouji se les ocurrió una idea...

-¿Y si dormimos todos juntos en una habitación? Sería como una pijamada- dijeron los tres chicos emocionados, provocando que Shikamaru y Shino suspiraran cansinamente, y que Sasuke rodara los ojos con una gota en su cabeza.

-Bien... si ustedes quieren pueden dormir en una sola habitación, la cual sería esa- dijo el Sabaku No, mirando una puerta a un lado de ellos.

-Y tú Sasuke... Dormirás solo, en la habitación de allá- dijo el pelirrojo señalando una habitación al final del pasillo que cruzaba con otro pasillo que estaba horizontalmente.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Gaara- respondió Sasuke, sonriendo muy tenuemente, mirando al chico, quien le miraba.

-De nada… —dijo, volviendo a desviar su mirada con disimulo— Bajen a las 8:00pm para que los llevemos a la fiesta en su honor. Usen ropa abrigadora, aquí en Suna los inviernos son muy fríos- informó Gaara, mirando a todos los novatos de Konoha.

-Claro- respondieron todos con sencillez, mientras que Sasuke solo asentía un poco, sin quitar su mirada del gennin de Suna.

-Pues... Nos vemos en la noche- concluyó a manera de despedida el pelirrojo, para después irse, dejando solos a los otros seis jóvenes.

El pequeño grupo de chicos entró a su habitación, exceptuando a Sasuke, pues este se dirigió a su habitación apartada, pensando en cómo le hablaría a Gaara...

"¿Cómo puedo hablarle? O más bien… ¿De qué le hablo? Necesito un consejo" pensó el pequeño azabache al entrar a su habitación...

Luego de un rato, Sasuke se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación, pensando en cierto pelirrojo. Hasta que alguien toco la puerta y le sacó de sus confusos pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó estoico el Uchiha, mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Soy yo- respondió Kakashi tras la puerta.

-Pase- respondió Sasuke, solo que esta vez su voz fue un poco más suave, debido al cierto cariño que le tenía a su maestro.

-¿Descansando?- preguntó el peliplata al entrar y ver a su alumno acostado.

-Algo así- contestó sencillamente el menor, mirando al jounnin, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Ya veo... Aunque tú cuerpo está descansando, tú mente está a mil por hora- dijo Kakashi, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, ya que extrañamente su sensei siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, lo que de cierta manera le asustaba.

El azabache suspiró con resignación…

-Así es, estoy pensando en muchas cosas- respondió el chico, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación de nuevo, con sus ojos negros algo tristes.

Ante la reacción del gennin, él peliplata se sentó en la cama, a un lado del azabache, mirándole con atención, esperando a que continuara.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó al fin Sasuke, mirando al mayor con una cierta miradita que pedía ayuda.

-Habla con el- respondió sencillamente el Hatake, encogiéndose de hombros, obviando lo obvio.

-No es tan fácil. ¡Rayos! Soy patético- dijo el Uchiha, molesto consigo mismo, y triste a la vez.

-No lo eres Sasuke. Solo estás enamorado- dijo Kakashi con naturalidad, mirando a su alumno.

-Hmp- fue lo único que Sasuke dijo, mientras desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado, gesto que se le hizo gracioso y tierno al peliplata.

-Sasuke, debes hablar con Gaara. Él no estará solo por siempre, podría llegar alguien que se te adelante y conquiste a Gaara ¿De verdad quieres eso?- preguntó seriamente el jounnin, viendo al pequeño, quien frunció el ceño.

-Hmp- fue lo único que respondió el azabache, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien... Entonces habla con él. Acércate a él como su amigo- aconsejó Kakashi en tono paternal, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y qué le digo?- habló al fin el menor, mirando de reojo a su maestro, ruborizándose tenuemente por la pena que sentía.

-Sasuke…: Son hombres, pueden hablar fácilmente- respondió el mayor, tratando de hacer razonar a su alumno.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- contestó tristemente el Uchiha, dando un suspiro preocupado.

-Ahora entiendo: Tienes miedo de que Gaara no solo no te acepte, si no que te rechace porque te gustan los hombres- aseguró Kakashi, a lo que Sasuke solo asintió...

-Debes superar ese miedo. Como ya te dije, lo mejor es que te acerques a él como su amigo, que aprendas todo lo que puedas de él, así sabrás si tienes oportunidad con él- aconsejó el peliplata, obteniendo la mirada del gennin.

-¿Y si no tengo oportunidad?- dijo Sasuke, triste y preocupado de lo que podría pasar, sintiéndose de nuevo patético por portarse así.

-El que persevera alcanza. Si no te das por vencido siempre tendrás oportunidad- respondió Kakashi, dándole esperanza y valor a Sasuke, quien sonrió levemente sintiéndose mejor después de la pequeña plática.

-Gracias por todo- agradeció el azabache, sentándose en la cama y dándole un pequeño abrazo a su sensei, quien correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente.

-De nada. Ahora ve a hablar con el- animó el peliplata, a lo que el azabache asintió y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, para antes de salir, dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su sensei; una vez hecho esto… salió del cuarto en busca de Gaara...

·.·

Sasuke paseaba por la gran casa Sabaku No, tratando de juntar todo el valor necesario para hablar con él pelirrojo, pensando a la vez en que le diría.

Y mientras el poseedor del sharingan paseaba, se encontró con la causa de su preocupación...

-Hola Gaara- saludó el azabache al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado en un balcón que daba una gran vista de la aldea.

-Hola Sasuke, creí que estarías con tus amigos- dijo Gaara luego de corresponder el saludo, mirando al Uchiha con calma fingida, pues estar a solas con él le puso algo nervioso.

-No tengo ganas de estar con ellos, además… Sí tengo que considerar a alguien `amigo´, esos sería Naruto y... tú- dijo el ojinegro poniéndose nervioso por sus propias palabras, pero controlándose y actuando con naturalidad.

-¿A mí?- preguntó sorprendido el ojiaquamarin, incrédulo de haber escuchado tales palabras del chico que quería.

-Porque tú y yo nos parecemos, por eso ciento que tú eres un amigo para mí- contestó sinceramente Sasuke, provocando que Gaara se sonrojara levemente y discretamente desviara su mirada a otro lado.

"Me considera un amigo… ¿Y si tal vez hay una esperanza de que él y yo…? No. No debo hacerme ilusiones" pensó dolorosamente el pelirrojo, dando un pequeño suspiro y recuperando la compostura, mirando al ninja de la Hoja con tranquilidad.

-Gracias por considerarme tú amigo- agradeció con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa el Jinchuruki.

-No es nada. Y… ¿qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba al menor.

-Nada, solo observaba la aldea tan… pacifica- respondió Gaara ocultando su nerviosismo de tener al azabache tan cerca.

-Sí, todo es tan pacifico- apoyó el Uchiha, mirando la aldea y sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, y es un lindo paisaje- dijo el ojiaquamarin, contemplando el atardecer.

-Sí, muy lindo para verlo con alguien- aseguró Sasuke sonrojándose un poco, a lo que Gaara lo miró…

Ante la mirada del Jinchuruki, el azabache le miró, sintiéndose aún más atraído por el pelirrojo al verlo tan lindo con las luces rojas del atardecer que bañaban su fino rostro.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó nervioso el azabache al notar que el Sabaku No lo observaba con demasiada fijeza.

-¿Tienes novia, Sasuke?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos a Sasuke, quien se tensó un poco, y el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas no le ayudaba en nada.

-No ¿por qué?- respondió el Uchiha, también viendo a Gaara a los ojos, quien al escuchar esa respuesta se sintió feliz de saber que no había nadie al lado de Sasuke.

Así que por un momento, solo por un momento, la mirada de Gaara brilló, brillo que el azabache notó y que se le hizo extraño...

-Por nada —respondió— curiosidad- se excusó el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó ahora Sasuke a su `amigo´, mirándole con atención.

-No-aseguró el pelirrojo, para gusto del ojinegro quien sonrió con alivio.

-¿Y te gusta alguien?- insistió el Uchiha, provocando que el ojiaquamarin se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara un poco.

"Si supieras" pensó sonrojado Gaara.

-N...no- `aseguró´ el gennin de Suna, ya que en realidad eso no había sonado nada seguro.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo el azabache, provocando más sonrojo en el pelirrojo.

-Dime... no le diré a nadie, lo prometo- prometió Sasuke en un intento por hacer hablar al Jinchuruki, quien pensaba en como evadir la pregunta.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?- preguntó el Sabaku No, volteando la pregunta; y como él había respondido, Sasuke tenía que responder también.

-S...si- contestó el Uchiha, un poco incómodo y sonrojándose, sorprendiendo al ojiaquamarin.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, queriendo y necesitando saber quién era esa persona especial para su `amigo´.

-Contesta tú mi pregunta, pregunte primero- volteo las cosas Sasuke, poniendo muy nervioso al ninja de Suna.

-¿La conozco? ¿A la chica de la que estás enamorado?- cuestionó Gaara, volteando de nuevo la pregunta, sintiéndose algo mal de imaginar que el Uchiha ya estaba enamorado de alguien.

-...- lo único que hubo fue silencio por parte del azabache, lo cual extrañó al otro chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Jinchuruki, mirando un poco escrutador a Sasuke aunque también algo preocupado, mientras que por su lado, el poseedor del sharingan agachó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Mm…? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó con curiosidad el ojiaquamarin, necesitando saber que tenía y pensaba ese chico que amaba.

-Eh... yo nunca dije que fuera una chica- respondió Sasuke sonrojándose pero mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos, quien estaba por demás sorprendido de lo que le acababa de confesar el azabache...

¡A Sasuke le gustaban los hombres!

-Eso quiere decir que te gustan los hombres- aseguró Gaara, conteniendo la emoción que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

"Por favor no me odies" pensó nervioso el gennin de la Hoja, solo asintiendo como respuesta a la afirmación de su acompañante, quien sonrió un poco...

"Puede ser que tal vez, sí tenga una pequeña oportunidad de amar" pensó esperanzado el Sabaku No.

-Tranquilo Sasuke… No te desprecio, ni te odio, tampoco te veo de diferente manera por el hecho de que te gusten los hombres, ni mucho menos. Tú… sigues siendo la misma persona para mí- aseguró Gaara, haciendo sentir inmensamente feliz al Uchiha, ya que mientras no lo odiaran, podía tener una oportunidad de amar y ser feliz.

-Gracias, Gaara- agradeció sinceramente Sasuke mientras sonreía, sonrisa que cautivó al pelirrojo.

"Es muy lindo cuando sonríe, debería hacerlo más seguido" pensó el chico de la arena mientras también sonreía un poco.

-¿Y tus amigos...? Bueno, compañeros… ¿lo saben?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad el Jinchuruki.

-No, solo Kakashi-sensei lo sabe; así que...- Sasuke iba a pedir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su `amigo´.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- afirmó a manera de promesa el ojiaquamarin, mirando al azabache a los ojos.

-Gracias… de nuevo. ¿Ves como si eres un amigo para mí?- dijo el ojinegro mirando al Sabaku No, quien se sonrojó un poco, ya que era verdad:

Con Sasuke había hablado más de lo que hablaba en un año con sus hermanos, y no solo eso… Sino que habían hablado cosas delicadas y podría decirse que hasta íntimas, cosas que solo se le confían a una persona cercana y de confianza. Todo eso hizo sentir muy bien a Gaara, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había podido hablar con alguien y confiar en ese alguien, así como también alguien había confiado en él, pero además de eso, esa persona era la persona que amaba. Gaara se sentía tan feliz como nunca se sintió...

"Tal vez... solo tal vez... podamos estar juntos y podamos al fin ser felices tú y yo, Sasuke" pensó el pelirrojo, mirando al azabache con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus aquamarin ojos.

_**_=Continuara=_**_

Sin nada que decir…  
>Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo n_n<p>

¿Review?  
>*Nota: Sí están registrados y ya comentaron este capi, lo más seguro es que no puedan comentarlo de nuevo, sí es así… Solo desconéctense, y comenten como comentario Anónimo, solo pongan el nombre de su cuenta para que más adelante las reconozca. Sí les pasa lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos, comenten igual como Anónimo*<br>Fin de la nota. Gracias por leer…


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto…**

_Aclaraciones:  
>Mayor para Sasuke, menor para Gaara.<br>Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.<br>Lo que está entre —Guiones largos— son pequeñas acotaciones._

Fanfic Re-editado para una mejor lectura el día 6 de Octubre 2013 ^^ *Sí estás leyendo este aviso por primera vez, leer desde el primer capítulo*

Notas De Autora: Pues, no hay mucho que decir… Solo que en este capítulo ya está el ansiado y esperado Lemon, así que léanlo completo, porque agregue unos detallitos más ^^  
>Nota Extra: La ropa que Sasuke usa en este capítulo, es la misma que en la pelicula de la princesa de la nieve, solo que sin la capa n.n<p>

¡Disfruten la lectura!

_Cap III_

-Bueno… es tu turno, Gaara. Yo ya conteste, ahora contesta tú… ¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó necesitadamente el Uchiha; necesitado de una respuesta que acabara con la tortura que sentía desde que se enamoró del pelirrojo, tortura de saber sí él tenía a alguien especial en su corazón.

-Pues yo…- el ojiaquamarin estaba por responder, aunque en realidad no sabía que iba a decir ya que ni de broma pensaba decirle la verdad al azabache, pero para su suerte… llegó alguien que interrumpió su respuesta.

-Gaara, Baki te necesita para…- habló Kankuro, pero al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba con Sasuke, guardó silencio.

-Lo siento. Etto… ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó el castaño, mirando a los chicos un tanto extrañado de que estuvieran juntos y al parecer, hablando.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí interrumpes!" gritó mentalmente el Uchiha.

-No, ¿Qué pasa Kankuro?- respondió Gaara, para molestia de Sasuke, ya que quería escuchar su respuesta.

-Amm… pues… Baki te necesita para acabar con unos arreglos finales de la fiesta- dijo el mayor mirando a ambos chicos, aunque centrando su mirada en el ninja de la hoja, ya que este le miraba fulminantemente, lo cual con sinceridad le provocó escalofríos.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?" pensó Kankuro, viendo extrañado y confundido al azabache.

-Está bien, iré —aceptó— Lo siento Sasuke, dejaremos nuestra plática para después; te responderé luego- aseguró Gaara al Uchiha, quien le miró.

-Está bien… hablaremos más tarde- respondió el azabache no muy convencido, pues él quería la respuesta ya.

-Sí, más tarde- concluyó el ojiaquamarin, levantándose de donde estaba sentado y yendo a donde su hermano, quien le miró con curiosidad y confusión, mirada que fue ignorada por el pelirrojo mientras seguía caminando.

Kankuro le dio una última mirada al gennin de la hoja, notando que le miraba asesinamente, por lo que tragó saliva y caminó rápidamente al lado de su hermano menor.  
>Pasado esto, los hermanos Sabaku No se fueron, dejando solo al azabache.<p>

"Bueno, es un progreso. Mientras no me odie ni me rechace, tengo una oportunidad" pensó feliz el ojinegro para después ir de regreso a su habitación…

::·::

Sasuke entró a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad adornando su rostro.

-Parece que todo fue bien- dijo cierto peliplata, quien yacía sentado en la cama, con su libro en su mano, pero su mirada puesta en el menor.

Aunque la presencia del jounnin sorprendió un poco al azabache…

-¿Qué no tiene que hacer?- preguntó sonrojado el pequeño Uchiha, haciendo sonreír a su maestro.

-Todavía que te ayudo me tratas así- dijo Kakashi con tristeza fingida, provocando que Sasuke rodara los ojos, dando un bufido después.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó sonrojado Sasuke, caminando por su habitación hasta llegar a la ventana.

-Solo te esperaba para ver cómo te iba con Gaara. Y hablando de eso… ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto interesado el peliplata, mirando intrigado a su alumno, quien se sentó en el marco amplio de la ventana y le miró.

-Bien- contestó el Uchiha con simpleza, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, mirando luego por la ventana.

-¿Cómo que solo `bien´?- insistió Kakashi, queriendo saber más de lo que había sucedido.

-Pues...bien- repitió el gennin, haciendo que su sensei rodara los, bueno… ojo.

-¿Podrías darme unos cuantos detalles más?- preguntó el Hatake mirando al azabache, quien sonrojado contestó al fin.

-Le dije a Gaara que lo consideraba un amigo y… le dije que me gustan los hombres- respondió Sasuke, dejando levemente sorprendido a su sensei, quien le miró con más intriga.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó el peliplata, sin quitar la vista de encima del menor, lo que sorprendía a este, ya que muy pocas cosas —que no fueran su libro— captaban la total atención de su maestro.

-Que no me odiaba ni me despreciaba- contestó el Uchiha, sonriendo levemente al recordar su plática con el pelirrojo.

-Interesante, y… ¿qué más?- insistía Kakashi, analizando con la mirada a su alumno.

-Me prometió que no le diría nada a los demás y… le confesé que estaba enamorado de alguien. Aunque fue casi todo lo que hablamos, porque llegó Kankuro y Gaara tuvo que ir con el- dijo el pequeño ojinegro, ruborizado un poco pero frunciendo levemente el ceño, cosa que se le hizo un tanto extraña al mayor.

-Bueno… ya diste el primer paso: Le confesaste que alguien te gusta, solo falta que le digas que es él. Pero bien… vamos por partes —felicitó— Ahora… ¿Por qué te molesta que se haya ido con su hermano?- preguntó el peliplata, mirando confundido al pequeño.

-Porque Gaara estaba a punto de decirme si estaba enamorado de alguien- contestó molesto Sasuke, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su sensei.

"Obviamente aún no se ha dado cuenta. Ay Sasuke… si supieras que Gaara está enamorado de ti. Bueno, ya lo sabrás" pensó divertidamente Kakashi, ya que él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Gaara hacia su alumno, pero prefería callar y dejar que los dos descubrieran su amor por cuenta propia…

-Bueno, parece que te fue bien con Gaara- dijo el peliplata, haciendo sonreír levemente al menor.

-Sí... parece que sí- respondió Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le dio ternura a su sensei.

-Ya que todo salió bien… Yo me tengo que ir, voy a prepararme para la fiesta- dijo Kakashi, levantándose de la cama y guardando su libro en su bolso ninja.

-¿Piensa arreglarse ahora para llegar tarde a esto también?- dijo burlonamente él Uchiha, obteniendo la mirada de su sensei, quien sonrió tras la máscara.

-Je, no. Esta vez tengo que llegar temprano- contestó el mayor sonriendo con tranquilidad y naturalidad.

-Hmp, ya veremos- respondió el azabache, sin estar muy seguro de que eso fuera a ser verdad.

-Bien, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde- finalizó el Hatake, para luego salir de la habitación de su alumno, dejándolo solo y pensativo.

"Todo estará bien, estoy seguro. Hay algo que me dice que así será" pensó Sasuke, dejando que una sonrisa feliz adornara su rostro...

*_En La Noche_*  
>··8:00PM··<p>

Los nueve novatos estaban en la sala de la casa Sabaku No. Tanto chicos como chicas, esperaban a Kakashi para irse a la fiesta, mientras ellos mismos terminaban de alistarse poniéndose suéteres y bufandas por el frío que hacía.

-Como siempre... ¡Va llegar tarde!- gritó Sakura, estando ya lista, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando su bastante molestia.

-Ya cállate frentesota- dijo Ino, levantando la voz, harta de escuchar los quejidos de su compañera.

-Cállate tú, Ino- respondió más molesta la pelirosa, enviándole una asesina mirada a la rubia, a lo que ésta estaba por contestarle de una no muy buena manera, pero antes de que sus gritos comenzaran…

-Cállense las dos- acortó Sasuke, con su voz tan gélida como lo era esa noche allí en Suna, además de ni siquiera mirar a las kunoichis, cosa que le dolió a ambas chicas, por lo que guardaron silencio y agacharon la mirada algo tristes.

-¡No seas mal educado Sasuke! ¡Y no le grites a Sakura!- gritó Naruto, defendiendo como siempre a la pelirosa.

-Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo cansinamente Shikamaru, harto de las peleas entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

-Tú cállate- le reprochó Naruto al Nara, quien solo bufó por lo bajo.

Y más gritos hubieran seguido, de no ser por qué gracias al cielo, llegó el jounnin a cargo del grupo de gennins.

-Basta chicos, muestren respeto, por favor- dijo Kakashi una vez que llegó, siendo fulminado por las miradas de dos chicas que querían ahorcarlo pues le culpaban de lo que pasaba por tardar tanto.

-Por lo menos no tardo tanto esta vez —dijo, rodando los ojos, sacándole una sonrisa a Kakashi— Bien, vámonos ya; deben estarnos esperando- dijo impaciente Sasuke, caminando hacia la salida de la casa, confundiendo a la mayoría, exceptuando al Hatake.

-De acuerdo, vámonos- respondió el jounnin, caminando tras su alumno, sin tardar en ser ambos seguidos por el resto de gennins.

Todos fueron hacia el centro de Suna, en donde sería la fiesta en su honor, no tardando en llegar y encontrar a todos los aldeanos reunidos allí…

::·::

-Hoy es un gran honor tenerlos aquí, en la aldea de Suna. Esta fiesta es en honor a ustedes y a una larga amistad entre ambas aldeas. Así que… ¡Disfruten la fiesta!- concluyó el discurso Baki, cerrando con la ceremonia de bienvenida, y dando paso a la fiesta.

Y varios aplausos más tarde, los novatos y Kakashi paseaban por la gran fiesta, la cual más bien parecía un carnaval. Todos los chicos estaban felices, disfrutando de la fiesta y la comida.

Luego de un rato, casi todos los gennin se encontraban tomando algunas bebidas calientes, disfrutando de la compañía de varios ninjas que habían conocido.  
>Todos exceptuando a cierto Uchiha, quien buscaba a su `amigo´ para hablar con el...<p>

-Si buscas a Gaara: se escabulló de la fiesta hace un rato, creo que regresó a su casa- dijo Kakashi, quien estaba atrás del joven azabache, lo cual lo asustó un poco por lo que dio un pequeño saltito, para luego mirarle.

-Eh... ¿Qué hace atrás de mí?- preguntó Sasuke, viendo a su sensei, sintiéndose un tanto apenado por ese pequeño brinco.

-¿Por qué estás haciéndome preguntas cuando podrías estar con Gaara?- respondió con sencillez el peliplata, a lo que su alumno rodó los ojos un poco ruborizado.

-Ya me voy- finalizó Sasuke, para después irse en dirección a la casa Sabaku No, dejando con una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro.

::·::

···10:00PM···

::·::

Sasuke llegó a la casa Sabaku No, y comenzó a buscar al pelirrojo por toda la casa, dando un suspiro y temblando levemente mientras buscaba, pues el frío comenzaba a aumentar, aunque el frío se le olvidó cuando encontró al pelirrojo, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar en donde habían hablado algunas horas antes.

-¿Qué haces, Gaara?- preguntó el Uchiha, acercándose al susodicho.

-¿Mm…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta- dijo Gaara, mirando un poco sorprendido al azabache.

-Sí te molesta que este aquí…- Sasuke no acabó de hablar, ya que él Sabaku No, lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡NO! Ejem, claro que no, no me molesta estar contigo- acortó el ojiaquamarin, desviando su mirada apenado por su grito, dejando algo sorprendido al azabache.

-De acuerdo, y entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, mientras también se sentaba en el balcón, a un lado de su "amigo".

-Nada, solo contemplo el paisaje nocturno de Suna, es que… me canse de estar en la fiesta —explicó— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando al ninja de la hoja, quien suspiró un poco.

-Pues… También me cansé de estar en la fiesta- mintió el ojinegro, mirando el paisaje de Suna también, sintiendo un poco más de frío cosa que dejó pasar.

Por un momento, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, silencio que fue rotó por el azabache, pues decidió decirle a su `amigo´ el verdadero motivo por el cual volvió a la casa…

-Gaara, yo no… no regrese porque me haya cansado de estar en la fiesta. Regrese porque… quería hablar contigo- confesó Sasuke, para sorpresa del Sabaku No, quien de inmediato quitó su vista de la aldea y miró al mayor.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó el ojiaquamarin, mirando con cierta sorpresa al poseedor del sharingan.

-Sobre… eh… recuerda que teníamos una conversación pendiente- recordó el azabache, fijando sus negras pupilas en las del chico de Suna.

-Ah, sobre eso- contestó con desgano el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada, pues se sentía a sonrojar si seguía mirando a los ojos al gennin de la hoja; pero su tono de voz sorprendió un poco al Uchiha.

-¿Y por qué ese tono?- cuestionó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando algo extrañado a su compañero.

-No, por nada- aseguró Gaara, volviendo a mirar al azabache, pero teniendo cuidado de no mirarle muy fijamente, pues temía revelar sus sentimientos con solo una mirada.

"No quiero que hablemos de eso, porque entonces tendría que decirle que sí estoy enamorado y tendría que decirle de quien y no puedo decirle, pero tampoco puedo mentirle. ¿Qué hare?" pensaba preocupado el Sabaku No, mientras suspiraba pesadamente, bajo la atenta mirada del ojinegro.

"Algo le pasa a Gaara, está preocupado, puedo sentirlo; pero… ¿Por qué?" pensaba Sasuke, detallando las acciones y gestos de aquel lindo pelirrojo.

-Y entonces… ¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó impaciente el azabache, a lo que el chico de la arena suspiro derrotadamente, mirándole.

-Si- confesó al fin el ojiaquamarin, para gran sorpresa del otro.

-¿En serio? ¿De quién?- interrogó de inmediato el Uchiha, queriendo y necesitando saber en ese preciso instante quien era aquella persona en el corazón del Jinchuruki.

-Eso no importa- acortó sin más el pelirrojo, mirando de nuevo a la Aldea, sabiendo que si continuaba mirando a la cara a su `amigo´, no podría sostener su desinterés al tema.

-Sí, sí importa ¿De quién?- continuó insistiendo Sasuke, lo cual se le hizo extraño al gennin de Suna, quien prefirió `voltear´ las cosas para no tener que responder…

-Tú también me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien. Dijiste que no era una chica porque te gustan los hombres, entonces te gusta un chico, ahora te preguntó ¿Quién te gusta?- dijo Gaara, `saliéndose por la tangente´ como dice la gente.

Pero ante lo dicho por él pelirrojo, su acompañante se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojo levemente, desviando su mirada.

-Contesta tu primero- presionó el Uchiha, mirando un poco al Jinchuruki.

-No, tu primero- se negó el Sabaku No, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, fijando sus aquamarin pupilas en las negras que le miraban.

Ambos chicos sentían su corazón latir muy rápido, ya solo faltaba saber quién daría el primer paso, y este fue:  
>Sasuke.<p>

Él azabache ya no lo resistía, tenía que confesarle su amor a Gaara, así que se movió un poco de su lugar, quedando totalmente cerca del pelirrojo, quien se confundió un poco por esta acción del Uchiha, pero justo cuando le iba a decir algo, Sasuke acercó su rostro al del ojiaquamarin, quien se sorprendió y sonrojó bastante…

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó nervioso y sonrojado Gaara, sintiendo al mayor acercarse más y más a él.

-Te demuestro quien me gusta- respondió el ojinegro, totalmente decidido, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al ninja de Suna.

-¿Q-q-qué?- logró decir apenas el pelirrojo, sintiendo ya el cálido aliento de su `amigo´ chocando en sus labios.

La única respuesta que Gaara obtuvo, fue que Sasuke lo besara en los labios, un beso lento y suave, el cual le dejó en casi shock, pero fue un shock… De amor y felicidad.

"Después de todo, sí seremos felices, Sasuke" pensó enormemente feliz el Sabaku No, correspondiendo con ternura y amor al beso, para sorpresa y gusto del azabache…

Los labios del Uchiha recorrían con gusto y cariño los del pelirrojo, delineándolos con suavidad, saboreando su piel, sonriendo internamente, manteniendo ambos el beso durante un buen rato, manteniéndolo lo más que pudieron, pues en poco tiempo, el oxígeno se acabó, razón por la que se separaron, quedando algo jadeantes, sonrojados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Correspondiste, eso quiere decir que…- dijo el ojinegro, una vez que se recuperó un poco de la falta de aire, mientras abría sus ojos y miraba al menor.

-Que eres tú de quien estoy enamorado- confesó sonrojado Gaara, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los de Sasuke quien le sonreía, para luego volver a besarlo de nuevo, beso muy bien correspondido por el ojiaquamarin.

Este beso parecía no acabar nunca, y poco a poco iba subiendo en pasión pues la traviesa lengua del Uchiha recorría toda la boca de un sonrojado Gaara, quien correspondía de igual manera.

Ambas lenguas jugaban inexperta pero cariñosamente con la otra, degustando el sabor del otro, haciendo una suave danza, sin querer separase uno del otro, queriendo seguir así por siempre, aunque lamentablemente, de nuevo la falta oxígeno les obligó a separarse…

Y después de tan apasionado beso, ambos jóvenes jadeaban sonrojados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Gaara, yo… Te Amo- confesó Sasuke, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al Sabaku No, quien abrió sus ojos también, y le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó el azabache, provocando un gran sonrojo en el chico de Suna, quien sonrió un poco apenado.

-Sa-Sasuke yo también… Te Amo y acepto, quiero ser tú novio- contestó Gaara, bastante sonrojado pero viendo al Uchiha a los ojos.

"Sus ojos son tan hermosos y atrayentes, tan negros como la noche, pero mucho más lindos" pensó el Jinchūriki, sonrojándose un poco más.

-Te Amo, Gaara- repitió Sasuke, volviendo a besar al ojiaquamarin, quien correspondió el beso.

"Sus labios son tan suaves y saben tan bien" pensó el ojinegro, adentrando de nuevo su lengua en la cálida boca del pelirrojo, mezclando sus salivas y sabores, sonriendo en sus adentros al sentir como su ahora novio, le correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad.

El nuevo beso terminó un poco antes que el anterior, solo que esta vez al separarse, Sasuke bajó un poco sus labios, pasándolos suavemente sobre la blanca piel del cuello de Gaara, dando suaves besos, apenas rosando aquel suave cuello con la punta de la lengua, lo cual le provocó unos escalofríos al ojiaquamarin, quien suspiraba levemente ante cada acción por parte del azabache.  
>Y poco a poco un calor comenzó a invadir el vientre de ambos chicos, calor que iba aumentando y que se extendía hasta llegar a cierto lugar entre sus piernas. Ambos chicos se estaban excitando, y lo sabían, pero ninguno quería parar, y no pararon, pues la boca de Sasuke siguió jugando en el cuello del Jinchuruki, encontrando los puntos más sensibles, los cuales chupaba y mordía levemente, lo cual hacía que los suaves suspiros del pelirrojo se transformaran en pequeños gemidos.<p>

"Se siente tan bien, nunca había sentido algo así" pensó Gaara, apenándose por las nuevas reacciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, pero no se quedó quieto sino que pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, acariciando su azabache cabello y la pálida piel de su cuello con la yema de sus dedos, provocándole también escalofríos al Uchiha, quien sentía su excitación crecer más y más.

Por su parte, el ojinegro comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja del pellirrojo, haciéndolo gemir un poco más, y ya que estaba en su oído, aprovechó para susurrarle algo:

-Gaara, Te Amo. Y… quiero hacerte el amor- susurró Sasuke con voz un poco ronca, lo cual hizo estremecer y sonrojar aún más al ninja de Suna.

-Yo… también quiero hacer el amor contigo Sasuke, quiero ser tuyo- respondió el ojiaquamarin, con su pálido rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir, vista que se le hizo bastante tierna al azabache.

-Te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas- susurró el poseedor del sharingan, sonriendo un poco cariñoso.

-Ah, cállate- respondió apenado el pelirrojo, dando un pequeño temblor cuando sintió algo frío caer en la cálida piel de su cuello, por lo que miró hacia arriba al igual que Sasuke, viendo ambos como comenzaba a nevar, y por tanto pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ellos, lo que les hizo sonreír un poco.

-Eso explica el frío…- susurró el Uchiha, a lo que el Sabaku No sonrió, asintiendo un poco, para luego tomarle la mano y levantarse de donde estaba sentado, halando un poco al ojinegro.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que su novio asintió y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo…

::·::

-Es aquí- dijo el ojiaquamarin, mientras se detenía frente a una puerta y la abría, entrando seguido del azabache, quien no perdía oportunidad de besarlo y acariciar un poco su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, haciéndole ruborizarse levemente.

-Es un cuarto bonito- dijo el ninja de Konoha, mirando la habitación un poco grande, para después dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo, quien devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias- agradeció Gaara, para después acercarse al ojinegro y comenzar a besarlo, beso correspondido con gusto por el poseedor del sharingan.

Y mientras ambos chicos se besaban, Sasuke llevó con cuidado a Gaara a la cama, y lo recostó con suavidad, poniéndose sobre él en el proceso; y dejando de besarlo por un momento, lo miró con ternura y amor, cosa que extrañaba un poco al Jinchuruki pues no creía que el Uchiha se fuera a comportar así con él, pero sin duda, lo agradecía inmensamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó el azabache, mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo, y la razón de su pregunta, era que lo amaba mucho y no quería presionarlo ni obligarlo a nada.

-Quiero, he… deseado esto desde hace tiempo- confesó apenado el Sabaku No, para sorpresa del azabache.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido el Uchiha, fijando sus negras pupilas en las aquamarin de su pareja.

-S-sí, he… soñado con esto —confesó— y quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo- concluyó decidido pero avergonzado el pelirrojo, dejando aún más sorprendido a Sasuke.

-¿Soñabas esto?- volvió a preguntar el gennin de Konoha, apenando un poco más a Gaara.

-S-si- respondió el Jinchūriki, volteando hacia un lado la cabeza, evadiendo así la mirada de su novio por la vergüenza que sentía de haber admitido semejante cosa, o más bien… Semejantes sueños, pero su confesión causó que el ojinegro sonriera levemente de medio lado.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, no eres el único que sueña con eso- confesó el azabache, sonrojándose un poco pero acariciando la mejilla de su pareja, y ante sus palabras, el pelirrojo le miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú…?- murmuró apenado el Sabaku No.

-Sí, yo también he soñado eso. También he soñado que te hago el amor- aceptó Sasuke, mirando algo sonrojado al chico bajo él, quien sí estaba más sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Entonces tú deseas esto, tanto como yo- aseguró Gaara, acariciando el también una mejilla a su novio.

-Es verdad- concordó Sasuke, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente al pelirrojo, para luego darle un corto beso en los labios, dejando ambos rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Entonces… Hazme el amor, Sasuke- pidió en un suave susurro el Jinchuruki, sonrojándose pero seguro de sí mismo, por lo que el azabache sonrió y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo…

Dicho beso era dado con ternura y pasión a la vez, mientras que el azabache desabrochaba la ropa del pelirrojo, quitándole la chamarra que traía, junto con las dos playeras que llevaba debajo, una normal, como una playera de red, dejándolo semi desnudo, observando cada parte de piel que había descubierto, pasando suave las yemas de sus dedos sobre el torso desnudo del menor, sonriendo un poco y mirándole.

-Tienes una linda piel- alagó Sasuke, para después comenzar a besar el pecho del chico de Suna, quien suspiraba un poco sonrojado, dejándose hacer.

El Uchiha besaba y lamía el blanco pecho de Gaara, llegando a su hombro en el cual había una pequeña marca, no muy notable, pero estaba allí, por lo que el azabache frunció el ceño al recordar de qué y porque estaba esa marca ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ojiaquamarin al notar la reacción del mayor, viéndolo un poco confundido.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sasuke, besando aquella marca…

Sí, la marca que él había hecho cuando hirió al Jinchuruki con el chidori en los exámenes chunnin. Antes no le había importado, pero ahora se sentía culpable.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Olvídalo- respondió el pelirrojo con cariño y calidez en su voz, mientras acariciaba el azabache cabello del ninja de la hoja, quien recorrió el cuello del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su boca, besándolo con amor, beso correspondido por el menor.

Este beso suave y amoroso duró hasta que fue necesario respirar, fue entonces que el Uchiha continuó su recorrido, dejando atrás la culpa por la herida en el cuerpo de su novio.

Los labios del ojinegro paseaban por todo el pecho, saboreando esa blanca piel, sintiendo como el chico de la arena temblaba un poco bajo él, cosa que le encantaba por lo que sonrió levemente y pellizcó suavemente uno de los rosas pezones del ojiaquamarin, quien emitió un gemido más fuerte, pero no fue todo lo que el Uchiha hizo, ya que desabrochó el pantalón del Sabaku No e introdujo su mano, acariciando por arriba del bóxer el ya duro miembro del pelirrojo, quien gimió sonoramente y arqueó su espalda, apegando un poco su cuerpo al ajeno.

-Sasuke…aah- gimió el Jinchūriki, lo cual le provocó una corriente eléctrica de excitación al ojinegro, quien fue pasando su lengua por todo el pecho, deteniéndose un momento en los pezones de su amante, jugando con ellos un poco, pasando su lengua sobre ellos y endureciéndolos, obteniendo desde luego varios gemidos más por parte de su novio, hasta que sus besos descendieron más, llegando al estómago de Gaara, continuando bajando, deteniéndose en su ombligo, con el cual jugó un rato, pasando su lengua alrededor e introduciéndola, dando una pequeña mordida, provocando jadeos y suspiros en el ojiaquamarin, quien se sonrojaba cada vez más, pero ese sonrojo no fue nada comparado con el que apareció en sus mejillas, cuando Sasuke le bajó el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejándolo desnudo en unos segundos, tomando entre sus manos su erección…

-Sa-Sasuke…- llamó el pelirrojo, demostrándose en su voz que estaba nervioso, a lo que el ojinegro lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilo. Esto te gustara, lo prometo- dijo el Uchiha con voz cálida, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar de arriba abajo el duro miembro, provocando olas de placer en Gaara, quien arqueaba su espalda y comenzaba a gemir más sonoramente, dejando su cuerpo temblar un poco, lo cual se le hacía lindo pero a la vez provocativo al azabache, quien recorría toda la dureza de ese miembro con sus manos, apretando suavemente, acariciándolo hasta llegar a la base la cual apretó delicadamente mientras besaba el estómago de su novio, besos que también bajaron hasta llegar al duro pene del Jinchuruki, momento en el que Sasuke repartió suaves besos desde la punta hasta llegar a los testículos del pelirrojo, introduciendo uno con delicadeza en su boca, mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano, provocando más sonrojo y pena en el ninja de Suna, quien a estas alturas ya gemía muy sonoramente, mirando apenas a su amante, pues sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de placer.

Mientras que el poseedor del sharingan seguía masturbando cada vez más rápido al pelirrojo, ante lo cual, Gaara gritaba de placer, dejándose llevar, dándose cuenta de que le gustaba lo que el ojinegro le hacía, y mucho…

-Aaah…Sa…Sasuke…Aaah…mmggh- gemía complacido el ojiaquamarin, y no solo eso sino que inconscientemente movía su cadera hacia adelante, y Sasuke ante tal gesto, se introdujo de golpe en su boca todo el miembro de su pareja, provocando en este un gemido mucho más sonoro y ronco, así como que sus ojos ahora sí se cerraran por él placer.

-Aaaah…Sasuke…mmm…más…mmmh…más- pedía entre gemidos Gaara, con su rostro totalmente sonrojado, pero tanto sus gestos como sus peticiones, simplemente hacían feliz al Uchiha, ya que le gustaba ver y oír lo que provocaba, y sin esperar más… aumentó el ritmo de su boca, apretando un poco más fuerte el resto de la erección, ante lo cual el chico de la arena seguía moviendo sus caderas, creando un vaivén perfecto que le daba un gran y enloquecedor placer.

Todo el gran placer que recorría el cuerpo del ninja de Suna, le hacía sentir que flotaba. Con cada beso, cada lamida, cada pequeña mordida que Sasuke le daba en su intimidad, lo hacía vibrar, y sentía que le faltaba poco para llegar a su límite.

Mientras que por su lado, el ojinegro jugaba con la dura erección en su boca, sobre todo con la punta, la saboreaba y la presionaba ligeramente, tallando con la lengua el hinchado glande, oyendo gemidos más sonoros y sintiendo como su Uke le acariciaba el cabello, lo cual le instaba a seguir con su entretenida y grata labor, y así lo hacía…  
>Seguía acariciando cada parte de la intimidad del Sabaku No, mientras su boca se ocupaba de la punta y del vaivén.<p>

Y ante tales caricias, el pelirrojo sentía su cuerpo temblar y vibrar, sintiéndose muy cerca del clímax.

-MMmm…ya…no…aaahh…resisto…Sasuke…- dijo con dificultad el ojiaquamarin, ante lo cual Sasuke fue más rápido, sintiendo el líquido pre-seminal del Jinchūriki caer un su boca, y poco tiempo después, sintió el semen del pelirrojo llenándole la boca, sintiéndolo temblar y dar un fuerte gemido con su nombre durante el momento…

Gaara arqueó su espalda y gimió sonoramente, mientras que una de sus manos apretaba la cobija de la cama, y la otra apretaba levemente los azabaches cabellos del Uchiha, sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba, sintiendo que flotaba ante su primer y bastante fuerte orgasmo.

El Uchiha por su lado, saboreaba con agrado la esencia del pelirrojo, mirando su rostro sonrojado y acariciando con una mano las caderas de Gaara, mirándole con una sonrisa, terminando de degustar su esencia para luego subir hasta el rostro del menor y darle un pequeño beso en la frente, acariciándole un poco la mejilla derecha, gestos ante los cuales el Sabaku No sonrió, y abrió sus ojos algo avergonzado.

-Te dije que te gustaría…- susurró el chico de la hoja, sonriéndole un poco a su novio, quien se sonrojó un poco más.

-Baka…- murmuró por lo bajo el Jinchuruki, para luego abrazarse a su amante y besarle en los labios con pasión, beso que desde luego correspondió el azabache, solo que este beso fue un poco más corto, pues el pelirrojo aun no recuperaba el oxígeno perdido durante su clímax.

Cuando el beso terminó, las aquamarin pupilas del ninja de Suna brillaron con amor y deseo, por lo que comenzó a desvestir al Uchiha, quitándole las dos playeras que traía, lanzando las prendas al suelo mientras llevaba sus labios al cuello de su amante y lo besaba con pasión, un poco de timidez y con inexperiencia, pero eso no importaba, después de todo, ambos chicos eran inexpertos y eso le gustaba al otro pues así podían entregarse mutuamente todo lo que tenían…

Las manos del Sabaku No pronto se encontraron acariciando cada parte del pecho que había descubierto, recorriéndolo completamente, pero no solo con sus manos lo recorría sino que se había separado un poco del cuello de su novio y ahora le miraba su cuerpo semidesnudo con pena pero pasión.

-Mm…Gaara…- dijo Sasuke en un pequeño gemido, el cual fue provocado por los dedos del pelirrojo que habían atrapado uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcaron un poco, jalándolo y retorciéndolo levemente.

En cuanto Gaara escuchó el gemido de su pareja, sonrió y se removió un poco bajo el mayor, descendiendo un poco y bajando a besar su pecho con cariño y deseo, lamiendo la piel y degustando su sabor, escuchando más gemidos quedos por parte del Uchiha, quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que comenzaba a sentir…

-Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien…- susurró algo avergonzado el Jinchuruki, poniendo sus manos en los costados del azabache y dando vuelta, quedando sobre él, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego continuar con su trabajo de besarle el pecho, pasando su lengua sobre uno de los rosas botones, sintiéndolo endurecerse un poco a la par que escuchaba un gemido un poco más fuerte por parte de su novio, ante lo cual sonrió un poco más, atrapando ese pezón en su boca y dándole una pequeña mordida, jugando un poco con ambos pezones justo como Sasuke había hecho en su cuerpo unos momentos antes.

-Mmg…aah…Gaara…- gimió placenteramente el Uchiha, mirando al pelirrojo con sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca semi-abierta, escena que excitó de nuevo al gennin de Suna, quien luego de endurecer ambos botones, continuó su descenso, aventurándose a dar pequeñas mordiditas por todo el torso y estómago del mayor, escuchando sus quedos gemidos de placer, por lo que sonrió y mientras se dedicaba a jugar un poco con el ombligo del azabache, le desabrochó el short y se lo quitó junto con el resto de ropa inferior, dejándolo completamente desnudo justo como estaba él, y obviamente al hacerlo, descubrió la dura intimidad de su amante, lo que le hizo sonrojarse un poco más, pero en el poseedor del sharingan causó una sonrisa.

Con cierta pena y timidez, Gaara tomó la erección de Sasuke, acariciándola y sintiendo lo caliente y dura que se encontraba, ruborizándose más por esto, pero sonriendo un poco al escuchar los gemidos más sonoros que escapaban de los labios del Uchiha...

-Aah…mmgh…aaah…Gaara…- gimió más roncamente el azabache, removiéndose por el placer, moviendo sus caderas levemente, diciéndole con eso al pelirrojo que continuara, y éste desde luego que le hizo caso, pues comenzó a recorrer ese duro y palpitante miembro con su mano, continuando con un juego que había iniciado en el ombligo del mayor, pero dejando aquel juego poco tiempo después, pues su rostro bajó hasta el duro sexo de su amante, provocándole más vergüenza a él, pero en el ojinegro provocó una punzada de excitación al verlo.

-N…no…aah…No tienes que…hacerlo… si no quieres…mmm…- dijo entrecortadamente Sasuke, dándole la opción al Sabaku No de no hacer lo que pensaba, pues aunque esa visión que el pelirrojo le daba al azabache le excitaba a este, él seguía sin querer obligar a nada a su novio.

-Lo hare, quiero hacerlo…- respondió en un susurro el chico de Suna, enviándole una apenada pero segura mirada a su pareja, quien jadeó levemente y asintió un poco, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al menor.

Después de esto, Gaara tomó con ambas manos el miembro de su amante y acercando su rostro, beso la húmeda punta, siguiendo con sus besos por toda esa intima zona, escuchando de inmediato los gemidos y jadeos de placer que daba el Uchiha, lo que le indicaba que iba bien, por lo que luego de eso comenzó a masturbar de nuevo a su novio, mientras comenzaba a pasar su lengua en el hinchado y rojo glande de su pareja, sintiéndolo temblar de placer puro, lo que le daba satisfacción así como también le provocaba excitación de nuevo…

-Así…mmgh…así…aaah…sigue…Gaara…mmm…- gemía placenteramente el ojinegro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que su cuerpo temblara, mientras sus manos se posaban en la cabeza del menor, acariciando sus rojos cabellos e incitándole a continuar con esa labor que tanto placer le daba.

El Jinchuruki sonrió un poco, satisfecho y feliz de proporcionarle tanto placer a Sasuke, justo como él había hecho unos momentos antes con él.

Poco a poco, el Sabaku No se acostumbraba a lo que hacía y por lo mismo perdió un poco la pena, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho su novio con él… Se metió todo lo que pudo de la intimidad de su pareja en la boca, degustando aquel pedazo duro y caliente de carne, sintiéndolo llegar bastante hondo en su boca, cosa que le causó una extraña sensación, pero no le desagradaba del todo, pues al sentir como el azabache tembló de placer y al escuchar sus gemidos sonoros, se sintió seguro de lo que hacía, y comenzó a devorar la intimidad del mayor, haciendo lo que él le había hecho.

-Mm…Gaara…aaah…mmgh…mmm…aaah…así…aah…- gimió con gusto y placer el poseedor del sharingan, quien a estas alturas había cerrado sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía, sin poder evitar hacer lo mismo que su pelirrojo había hecho: Mover sus caderas, dando pequeñas embestidas en la boca de su novio.

Al sentir los movimientos del Uchiha, el ojiaquamarin comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando con una mano los testículos de su amante, mientras su boca y lengua se ocupaban del miembro del mayor, saboreándolo y sintiendo como su húmedo glande escurría más pre-semen, por lo que se ruborizó pero siguió, aumentando el ritmo conforme sentía que su novio también aumentaba el ritmo de esas pequeñas estocadas en su boca.

-Aaah…mmmh…ya…ya no aguanto…mmgh…Gaara…voy a…mm…- avisó entre gemidos Sasuke, moviendo un poco más sus caderas, haciendo un poco más de presión en el agarre de los rojos cabellos que se encontraban en sus manos, pero cuidando no lastimar a su amante.

El rubor en las mejillas del Sabaku No aumentó considerablemente al escuchar al ojinegro, pero no se detuvo, sino que continuó, teniendo en su boca unos segundos después, la cálida semilla del gennin de Konoha, momento para el cual sacó con lentitud el miembro del mayor de su boca, sintiendo algo de semen escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, mientras que su lengua degustaba ese extraño sabor…

-S…si no te gusta… puedes escupirlo…- murmuró apenas el azabache, jadeando sin aire, tratando de recuperarse, pero entreabriendo sus ojos y mirando al pelirrojo, quien le miró y sonrió un poco, pasando la semilla que había en su boca.

-Es… extraño, pero… delicioso- concluyó Gaara, mirando con algo de pena al Uchiha, mientras subía a su rostro y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a su pareja, quien le limpió el semen que se le había escurrido de la boca con los dedos, por lo que el ojiaquamarin sonrió apenado pero se metió esos dedos a la boca, comiéndose también ese semen, sorprendiendo pero causando gusto a la vez en Sasuke.

-Sigue ensalivándolos…- pidió aun un poco agitado el poseedor del sharingan, viendo como su pelirrojo asentía y mantenía esos dos dedos en su boca, ensalivándolos, sintiendo como el azabache metía otro dedo entre sus labios, siendo tres dedos que eran mojados y de cierta forma saboreados por su lengua.

Al par que los dedos eran humedecidos por la boca del Sabaku No, el Uchiha le acariciaba un costado con su mano libre, recorriendo esa piel cálida y suave que comenzaba a temblar cada vez más, cosa que sin darse cuenta, el mismo hacía…

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a su pareja, quien le miró un poco sonrojado, deteniendo un momento su acción.

-N…no, sino todo lo contrario… Tengo calor- respondió en un quedo tono el Jinchuruki, sonriendo levemente y continuando con lo que hacía, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó ahora Gaara, aun ensalivando los dedos de su novio, a lo que este le sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo frío, también tengo calor…- susurró Sasuke, para luego besarle la mejilla al ninja de Suna, dando varios besos en ese lugar, descendiendo un poco y besándole el cuello, escuchando suaves suspiros mezclados con el sonido de como ensalivaba sus dedos, sonidos que le excitaban más todavía.

El ojiaquamarin se sonrojó un poco más, sonriendo levemente, continuando con su labor, recorriendo los tres dedos de su novio con la lengua, mojándolos lo más posible, mientras acariciaba suave el pecho del mayor, sintiéndolo temblar por sus pequeñas caricias, cosa que el también hacía al sentir la mano del ojinegro recorrer su cuerpo.

Ambos jóvenes cuerpos temblaban, tanto de excitación como de sensibilidad pues después de su primer orgasmo, ambos estaban más sensibles que cuando empezaron por lo que aunque fueran pequeñas y suaves las caricias del otro, ambos temblaban, suspiraban y jadeaban levemente.

-Con eso es suficiente…- susurró el Uchiha, sacando suavemente sus dedos de la cálida boca de su amante, dándole un pasional beso después, beso que aunque fue correspondido con igual pasión, fue roto muy pronto, pues era hora de continuar…

-Te dolerá un poco, pero lo hare con cuidado…- dijo Sasuke, mirando con calidez al pelirrojo, quien asintió bastante sonrojado, apegándose un poco más a él, recostando su cuerpo sobre el del mayor, cuidando no recargar todo su peso en él.

La mano derecha del azabache descendió directamente hacia el trasero de su pareja, acariciándolo un poco para luego llevar sus dedos a la virgen entrada del Sabaku No, acariciando suavemente esa intima zona.

-Mm… ¿S-seguro que sabes lo que haces?- preguntó apenado y con algo de temor el Jinchuruki, mirando al mayor con un notable color rojo brillando en sus mejillas.

-Claro, confía en mi…- respondió amable y cálido el ojinegro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al gennin de Suna, para luego continuar con lo que hacía, dándole varios besos en el cuello para relajarlo un poco, y solo unos segundos después, dio un leve empujón, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo del pelirrojo a lo que este soltó un pequeño quejido de incomodidad y dolor.

-Pasara, lo prometo- susurró el Uchiha, intuyendo lo que sentía su novio, comenzando a lamerle el cuello mientras su dedo entraba lento pero por completo en el cuerpo de su amante, quedándose sin moverlo, sintiendo esa estrecha entrada apretarlo.

Por su lado, Gaara se removió un poco, dando un pequeño suspiro, tratando de acostumbrarse a esa intromisión, cerrando sus ojos y dando unos cuantos suspiros más por los tibios labios del azabache en su cuello, besos que le provocaban cosquilleos excitantes y placenteros, los cuales le distrajeron de la incomodidad que sentía, la cual cedió un poco, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para comenzar a mover su dedo, iniciando con movimientos suaves de adelante hacia atrás, metiendo y sacando su dedo, simulando pequeñas embestidas, para luego de unos momentos comenzar a moverlo en círculos pequeños…

-Ah…mmg…- gimió bajito el pelirrojo, acostumbrándose a aquellos movimientos, acariciando un poco el pecho del mayor, agachando un poco su rostro que estaba bastante rojo, tanto por la pena como por el caluroso acto en que se encontraba.

Por su parte, Sasuke miraba a su amante con una pequeña sonrisa, continuando con los besos a su cuello, hasta dejar húmeda la piel por su saliva, fue allí cuando metió con suavidad un segundo dedo, notando de inmediato la tensión que ponía el cuerpo sobre él, por lo que abrió la boca pero no alcanzo a decir nada…

-También pasara… Lo sé- susurró el Jinchuruki, mirando al azabache, a lo que este le sonrió y asintió levemente, dándole un beso hambriento y deseoso en los labios, el cual desde luego fue correspondido de igual forma.

Mientras ambas bocas se devoraban mutuamente, el Uchiha comenzó de nuevo a mover ambos dedos, haciendo los mismos movimientos que con el primer dedo: Metía y sacaba ambos con suavidad, y luego de hacer eso, comenzaba a moverlos en círculos, sintiendo los gemidos ahogados que daba el menor en su boca.

En cuanto ambos chicos se separaron para respirar, el gennin de Suna soltó varios gemidos, más de placer que de dolor, pues aunque le dolía… le gustaba; no podía negar que se sentía bastante bien esa sensación, pero el dolor volvió cuando sintió el tercer dedo de su novio entrar a su cuerpo, pero como ya sabía que el dolor pasaría y que le gustaría… Solo se relajó y dio varios suspiros, agachando un poco su rostro y besándole el cuello al ojinegro, sonriendo al escucharlo suspirar suave, ampliando su sonrisa al verlo y notar que se mordía el labio inferior y le miraba con deseo.

Los gennin se volvieron a besar, disfrutando del sabor ajeno, sintiéndolo como una adicción, una deliciosa adicción que esperaban poder tener y disfrutar siempre…

-Ya… es hora- susurró roncamente el poseedor del sharingan, una vez que el beso fue roto para buscar oxígeno.

Gaara asintió a las palabras de su amante, suspirando al sentir esos dedos salir de su cuerpo, dejándose hacer cuando Sasuke con cuidado dio vuelta y quedo de nuevo arriba, admirando su cuerpo y acariciándole un poco los costados.

-Esto… se sentirá distinto a los dedos, pero igual te gustara- dijo con voz ronca y deseosa el mayor, viendo asentir al pelirrojo, quien luego de tragar un poco de saliva, se acomodó bien en la cama y abrió un poco más sus piernas, sintiendo al Uchiha acomodarse entre ellas.

-Estoy listo…- susurró el ojiaquamarin, sonriendo suave, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novio y acariciándolos un poco, mirando la última sonrisa que le dedicó el azabache, antes de hacer un pequeño roce de su miembro con su entrada, y tan solo unos segundos después de ese roce, Sasuke dio un empujoncito a su duro miembro, haciendo que se adentrara en el cuerpo bajo él, el cual se tensó un poco por la intromisión…

-Mmg…Sasuke…- gimió con un poco de dolor el pelirrojo, conteniendo un momento la respiración, siendo besado en el cuello y mejillas por el ojinegro.

El poseedor del sharingan consideraba los pro y contra de entrar rápido, así como pros y contras de entrar lentamente, pero prefirió seguir entrando suave y lento, o eso fue hasta que escuchó la ronca voz de su amante…

-Hazlo…- murmuró Gaara, mirando a los negros ojos del mayor, quien le miró igual a los ojos, entendiendo que su pareja había adivinado sus pensamientos, y se inclinaba más por los primeros.

-¿S-seguro?- preguntó el Uchiha, acariciando un poco las caderas del Sabaku No, quien asintió, aferrándose un poco a él, por lo que ya sin decir más… Sasuke introdujo con cierta rapidez su erección en el cuerpo del menor, sintiendo esas estrechas paredes tensarse un poco y apretar un poco más fuerte su miembro.

El Jinchuruki se aferró un poco más a su novio, clavando un poco sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, jadeando con dolor, pues sin duda el dolor sí era más fuerte y distinto al que sintió cuando fue preparado.

Cariñosos besos fueron repartidos en las mejillas del pelirrojo, besos por parte del poseedor del sharingan, quien luego de esos besos dio uno en los labios de su amante, siendo correspondido desde luego, dándose ambos un beso hambriento pero lento, disfrutando el sabor del otro y esperando a que el dolor se fuera para comenzar con los movimientos, los cuales comenzaron en cuanto Gaara movió levemente sus caderas, siendo una pequeña señal para su amante…

Sasuke comenzó a moverse, sintiendo aun un poco tenso el cuerpo del menor, por lo que le acarició el pecho con cariño, subiendo y acariciándole una mejilla, siendo ahí cuando sintió una tibia lágrima que había escapado de una de las aquamarin pupilas. De inmediato la oscura mirada se posó en el rostro del menor mientras el beso terminaba por aire…

A pesar de esa lágrima, el Sabaku No, le dijo con la mirada a su novio que estaba bien, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, gimiendo un poco adolorido pero sabiendo que se sentiría mejor dentro de poco. La carita del pelirrojo hizo sonreír un poco más al azabache, quien acarició con su mano el vientre del Jinchuruki para acto seguido: Bajar más su mano y atrapar el duro miembro de su novio, recorriéndolo un poco lento, sintiendo como palpitaba y a su vez, sintiendo al ninja de Suna temblar y removerse con más placer.

-Mm…S...Sasuke…aaah…mmm…- gimió ronco el ojiaquamarin, removiéndose un poco más, sintiendo como el dolor se mezclaba con el placer, y extrañamente eso le gustaba. Tal vez… era masoquista. No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta porque nunca había sentido dolor, solo hasta ese instante, así que de momento sabía que ese dolor y placer de hacer el amor con Sasuke, le gustaba, le encantaba y le producía una sensación adictiva.

-Más rápido…mm…- murmuró entre jadeos el pelirrojo, moviendo un poco sus caderas, causando una tenue sonrisa en el mayor, quien comenzó a moverse más rápido, jadeando con placer.

-Gaara…aah…- gimió ronco el Uchiha, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, al igual que aumentaba los movimientos de su mano que acariciaba y recorría toda la dura intimidad del Sabaku No, arrancándole más sonoros gemidos a Gaara, pues aunque este trataba de controlarlos no podía, ya que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo único y totalmente nuevo para él; para ambos en realidad.

-Mmg…S…Sasuke…aah…más…mmm…más…- gimió el de ojos aquamarin, aferrándose más al azabache, acariciándole la espalda, tallando un poco su cuerpo con el contrario, temblando de placer y cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Los ojos apenas abiertos de Sasuke, observaban con gusto las reacciones del menor, por lo que se relamió los labios y comenzó a embestirle más y más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba más rápido, llevando sus labios al cuello ajeno y degustándolo de nueva cuenta, pues esa piel tenía un sabor exquisito y adictivo…

-Aah…mm…Gaara…- jadeó ronco el ojinegro, subiendo sus labios a los de su amante, besándole con hambre y pasión, beso correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Los jóvenes gennin ahogaron sus gemidos en la boca del otro por un momento, en el cual comenzó una pequeña lucha entre sus lenguas, peleando por dominar a la otra, mientras sus cuerpos seguían haciendo ese perfecto vaivén que les enloquecía de placer, y perlaba sus cuerpos con una fina capa de sudor.

La lucha de lenguas tuvo que romperse por falta del valioso oxígeno, y al separarse, los dos chicos gimieron más sonoramente, recuperando apenas un poco de aire, mirándose a los ojos con cariño y pasión mezclados, no evitando besarse de nueva cuenta…  
>Gaara pasaba sus manos por todo el pecho, costados y espalda de su amante, sintiendo la caliente y húmeda piel, temblar ante su toque, lo que le causaba una gustosa y excitante sensación, por lo que continuaba con sus caricias, deshaciendo ahora él el beso, para comenzar a degustar la piel del mayor, pasando sus labios por el cuello, y rostro de su novio, gimiendo un poco en su oído al empezar a jugar con su lóbulo.<p>

-Mmm…Aah…Gaara…aaah…- gimió un poco más fuerte el Uchiha, gozando de los toques del pelirrojo, mirándole con deseo, aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas en su cuerpo, sintiendo en seguida como el menor le abrazaba la cintura con las piernas, lo que le hizo sentir un toque más placentero y a su vez, le animó a moverse más rápido y fuerte, entrando y saliendo de esa estrecha y caliente cavidad, que le recibía con gusto, dándoles a ambos un enorme y desmedido placer…

-Sasuke…aaah…mmmg…aah…Esto… se siente…mmm…muy bien…aaah- gimió roncamente el Jinchuruki, apegándose al cuerpo ajeno y moviendo el también sus caderas, yendo al compás marcado por su amante, quien sonrió al escucharle.

-L…lo sé…aaah…mmm…Gaara…mmg…aah…- respondió jadeante y sin aire el azabache, mirando a su novio y mordiéndole el labio inferior, escuchando otro gemido, el cual aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca ajena, degustando cada rincón de esta, notando la pasional resistencia que ponía el de Suna, iniciando una nueva batalla de lenguas, la cual no duró mucho pues ambos sintieron un pequeño calambre que les indicaba algo…

-S…sasuke…- murmuró apenas el pelirrojo, removiéndose más bajo el Uchiha, temblando al sentir un fuerte placer que estaba comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo y que amenazaba con volverse aún más fuerte.

-Sí…yo también…- respondió jadeante el ojinegro, temblando un poco más sobre su novio, sintiendo la estrecha entrada apresar un poco más su duro miembro.

La negra mirada se cruzó una última vez con la aquamarin, y solo con esa mirada, ambos chicos se dijeron lo que sentían. Luego de eso, una fuerte punzada de placer recorrió ambos cuerpos al mismo tiempo, provocando una fuerte tensión placentera en ambos jóvenes, llevándoles al fuerte orgasmo.

Sasuke terminó dentro del menor, llenándole con su tibio semen, a la par que él sentía el semen tibio de Gaara manchando sus vientres y parte de su mano.

Después del fuerte gritó que dieron ambos chicos, en la habitación solo se escuchaban jadeos, fuertes jadeos de ambos que trataban de recuperar el aire que habían perdido, y mientras tanto, el azabache recargó su frente en la de su novio, quien sonrió levemente y entreabrió sus ojos.

Las aquamarin pupilas observaron al Uchiha con cierta calidez, a la vez que el pelirrojo acariciaba una ruborizada mejilla del azabache, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, y que entreabriera los ojos, notando en ese momento un pequeño y curioso detalle…

-El sharingan…- susurró el Jinchuruki, al ver dicha técnica en los ojos del mayor.

-Ejem…L-lo siento…perdí el control…- susurró algo apenado Sasuke, dando un suspiro y desactivando el sharingan, aun jadeando para recuperar aire.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Me da gusto saber que… te sentiste tan bien que perdiste el control sobre tu sharingan- murmuró Gaara, sonriendo con gusto de saber que su amante había perdido tanto el control por el placer, que activó el sharingan sin darse cuenta.

Un rubor un poco más fuerte cubrió las mejillas del azabache, mientras sonreía levemente normalizando su respiración de poco en poco, dando un leve suspiro, dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, quien la correspondió…

Luego de unos momentos, los dos chicos recuperaron el aliento, fue allí cuando el Uchiha salió con cuidado del interior de su novio, dando un suspiro y escuchando que también su pelirrojo suspiraba, por lo que sonrió leve y se recostó al lado de su amante.  
>Gaara por su lado, se abrazó un poco al azabache, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, siendo abrazado por Sasuke y tapado por él, ya que el Uchiha jaló las sabanas de la cama y tapó tanto al menor como a él mismo.<p>

-Descansa, Sasuke-susurró el ojiaquamarin, acariciando con suavidad el pecho de su novio al pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre esa piel.

-Tú no puedes dormir… ¿verdad?- preguntó algo cansado el poseedor del sharingan, acariciando los rojos cabellos del menor, mirándole un poco, por lo que el Sabaku No volteó a mirarle también, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-No, no puedo… Por el… Shukaku- respondió apenas audible el ninja de Suna, mirando con un deje de temor al mayor, pues siempre había sido maltratado y temido por el Bijuu que llevaba en su interior, y no quería que también Sasuke le odiara o le temiera.

En cuanto al azabache, el notó el temor que tenía su pareja, por lo que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Comprendo, bueno, no del todo. Pero descuida, no me importa que seas un Jinchuruki- dijo suavemente el ojinegro, provocando una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el menor.

-Gracias. Bueno… por ahora descansa, mañana te explicaré todo con detalles- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole un poco al azabache, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el Uchiha, pues aunque quería saber todo de su amante en ese instante, admitía que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir un poco, por lo que sonrió levemente y entrecerró sus ojos, mirando un momento hacia un lado, viendo una ventana cubierta por sus cortinas, pero por la cual se podían apreciar las pequeñas siluetas de los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo del cielo.

-Sigue nevando…- susurró adormilado el poseedor del sharingan, cerrando ahora sí sus ojos.

-Sí, pero lo extraño es: que no tengo frío…- respondió Gaara con voz suave, viendo la ventana con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco…- murmuró el azabache, sintiendo como poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio le vencían.

-Descansa…- susurró cálidamente el ojiaquamarin, dándole un beso en la mejilla al mayor, quien ya dormía. Descansando un poco él mismo, sin poder dormir pero no lo necesitaba, pues estaba al lado de quien amaba y el escuchar la respiración y el palpitar del corazón de esa persona, le era más que pacífico y relajante; con eso le bastaba para descansar bien…

_**_=Continuara=_**_

¿Qué bien no? Edite 10 capítulos y los hice solo 3, además de ponerle Lemon.

Espero que les haya gustado esta Re-edición que le hice al Fic, y pues… Solo tengo que decir, que habrá otros Lemon, según yo serán otros dos más ^^  
>Es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…<p>

¿Review?  
>*Nota: Sí están registrados y ya comentaron este capi, lo más seguro es que no puedan comentarlo de nuevo, sí es así… Solo desconéctense, y comenten como comentario Anónimo, solo pongan el nombre de su cuenta para que más adelante las reconozca. Sí les pasa lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos, comenten igual como Anónimo*<br>Fin de la nota. Gracias por leer…


End file.
